


Sweet Prince

by steelwater



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelwater/pseuds/steelwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reminds Sherlock of Horatio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shakespeare crossover challenge at shakethespear. Betaed by yaoiwhore9.

"John, thou art e'en as just a man as e'er my conversation coped withal."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Could you please pass me that test tube?"

John eyed Sherlock oddly and handed him the test tube in question.

Later John looked up the words Sherlock had said to him. He found that they came from Hamlet, and although he had read the play more than once he didn't recall them. John smiled to himself as he thought of their meaning to Sherlock.

At night, when Sherlock came back from closing yet another case, John was sitting on the sofa in the living room, reading Hamlet. He laid the play down when he heard Sherlock enter the apartment.

"Here, sweet lord, at your service."

Sherlock looked at John and a small, warm smile appeared on his face. John rose from the sofa and walked over to him.

"I feel the same. I never met anyone like you, and no one comes close to you." He said, looking into Sherlock's eyes. "Do quote Shakespeare to me more often. I love it."

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"Very original." John smiled, his hand moving to caress Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock closed his eyes. John put his fingers on the back of Sherlock's neck and drew him down gently. He closed his eyes as well and brushed Sherlock's lips with his own. Sherlock let out a shuddering breath and took a hold of John's waist.

Their lips touched again and John pressed harder. Sherlock parted his lips and John's tongue entered his mouth. The kiss grew deeper and deeper and John and Sherlock's bodies grew closer and closer.

After a while, Sherlock broke the kiss and rested his forehead against John's forehead. "If I knew Shakespeare would help me win you over I'd have quoted him ages ago."

John chuckled and caressed Sherlock's hair gently. He laid a kiss on Sherlock's head and led him to the sofa where he stretched his body, guiding Sherlock to join him. When Sherlock was splayed against him with his back to his chest, John went back to caressing his hair.

"You must be exhausted from the case. Go to sleep." "Yes." Sherlock murmured sleepily as he closed his eyes. "Good night sweet prince." John whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sherlock and John remind me of Hamlet and Horatio with their friendship and trust.
> 
> Quotes are from Hamlet and Sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare.


End file.
